Roma Victor: Rise and Fall
by SergiusTheGreat
Summary: AU. After centuries of war, humanity reached the stars and allied itself with the quarians and a mysterious third race to form the powerful Triarchy. However, between rebellions, civil strife and corruption within, can the empire survive the Reapers? Can the Romans, alongside their allies, fight back and survive? Roman Shepard/Tali and various other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello y'all, welcome to my newest, and most ambitious, story. This has been in plans for almost a year and finally, it has been released. Many of you may have read Battle of Ludilmis, a prequel of this story. You don't have to read it in order to understand this, but it's up to you if you still want to.**

**DarkDanny has been helping, and complaining, so I can release this fic. Hope y'all check his new story, also an AU, called Uplifted, really badass. Anyway, hope you like this and make sure to leave a comment after you are done reading.**

**On a side note, Shepard is indeed in this story (he is the heir to the throne of Rome.)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tali'Zorah Vas Terra was incredibly upset. Why was she being forced to marry that... that… buffoon? Sure, she was a woman that did her best to help her species, but this was just excessive. It wasn't her fault that hackers and idiots had gotten to the documents from the Morning War and released them like free candy.

"You know you have to tend to our problems Tali'Zorah." Admiral Rael'Zorah reprimanded her with steel creeping into his voice ever so slightly. "This moronic rift between our governments must cease to exist."

The quarian young woman growled. "But why me? Why should I marry Aulus?"

"Because you are the top choice, we are known my child, throughout space, and this will strengthen relations between our races."

Admiral Rael'Zorah was heavily known throughout Triarchy Space. A fierce man, he led a scout fleet against several pirate ships and gained a crushing victory. Despite being a good military leader, Rael specialized as a scientist, being one of Cerberus' most powerful members. He has had a great friendship with the Roman emperor, Julius Calpurnius I, since the age of eight. And that was the problem.

"Our government ties will be honored through you my dear, and I know what you are thinking but keep in mind that you are doing this for all of your people, and humanity too, as a whole."

Tali just sighed and sat down on the couch. She knew a lot of humans, even developed good friendships with some of them; they were very friendly towards quarians. However, Aulus was something else…

"Aulus is an arrogant and selfish idiot who just brags about his status to all around him." She shook her head, remembering his bullying at the academy. "And his friends, especially Kal, are no different."

Her father sighed. "They are good people Tali, no matter how they behave, raised in the highest standards of their society. Remember what is expected of you."

She shook her head. "I just want to live life and do something to… make you proud."

Rael smiled. "I know." He walked towards the living room and brought a picture. "When you were born, I was the happiest man alive." He shook his head. "No one could take away my smile, you were so beautiful, even the Roman Emperor himself declared that you would be the most beautiful quarian woman alive."

The man laughed out loud. "It is no wonder his eyes were set on you to become his son's wife."

She smiled at her father's words. Indeed, she did have a good relationship with the Roman emperor. He was a very polite man, and he was very close to several quarians. He was just like his ancestor Flavius Sergius I, a man who grew to like quarians and make friendship among them. Sergius ended up living in Rannoch after all. However, Aulus was too different; he was like the incarnation of an evil spirit.

"So the marriage is off?" She asked, hopeful, but there was a hint of amusement in her eyes. Tali knew her efforts were in vain but tried to put some humor in the exchange.

The elder quarian chuckled. "Keelah, you are just like your mother." He sat down next to her. "I know this is very tough on you, but the marriage will happen in a year." He looked into her eyes, trying to be straight up with his only child. "Remember Tali, many people are looking on us for leadership and prosperity, and we must give that to them."

She sighed, loudly. Thinking it over and over until she found out there was nothing she could do, she said, "Fine… just, tell mother that I don't want her going all butterflies with the decorations."

Rael laughed. "Point taken, my child."

* * *

"Aulus, you slippery bastard, where have you been?" Colonel Kal'Sixtus Vas Terra greeted his best friend.

The human smiled at the quarian and nodded at the bartender, "You know what to give me pal."

"You got it." The other human behind the table replied with a nod.

Sitting in one of the stools and shaking his head, he looked at his best friend since children studies. "You know man, forced marriages suck."

Kal laughed out loud while taking hold of his drink. "Well, you are doing it for the cause my man."

"Shut the hell up." The human groaned. "I am marrying that nerd bitch who refused to give us the answers for the algorithms final."

"TALI'ZORAH!" His eyes were wide. "Aulus … are you serious?"

Aulus nodded somberly. "The very same, can't believe my father would put me up with this damn calamity."

"Come on, can't be that bad." His best friend retorted, an amused smile on his face. "At least you are not like Firat, dating the most awful bitches in the galaxy."

"That is because he is an idiot." Aulus actually smiled at the memories of their friend Firat. The drell was a great man, but he was as hopeless as a turian without a gun regarding women.

Kal chuckled. "Most likely, yeah." The quarian raised human then looked at his friend. "It seems not too long ago we got wasted in our last class of senior year huh?"

"Indeed." Aulus smiled warmly at the memory. "The drell teacher was furious but… heh it was just awesome, how forty people managed to get drunk in an hour is beyond me." He looked at his friend, his eyes full of amusement. "Still, worth every lick of alcohol."

The two engaged in banter until Aulus felt the alcohol making him even more talkative than usual. They began to discuss the events that put the son of the emperor in this mess.

"It is nobody's fault that three centuries ago scientists were murdered to cover up this stupid shit." Aulus growled. "The idiots that ordered it are all dead by now."

"Well, you could have some dwemer walking out there."

"I know they can live over five centuries but come on! This is old!"

Relations between the Roman Empire and the Quarian Republic had reached a low point in recent months due to uncovered leaks that the geth tried to negotiate for peace during the war. Quarian senators in the Triarchy refused to come up with an answer, while the Roman senators dodged the subject. The dwemer did not even bother to give a look at the reporters, them being one of the three races that desired the complete destruction of the geth _at all costs_.

Some people were up in arms against the governments for keeping that information secret and allowing for countless lives to be lost in the war. Politicians saw this as an excuse to fight back against the recent purges and changes in the main Triarchy Army. The date of the reunion with the geth "diplomat" was in 1910. The war raged until 1936. Countless millions were lost, _yet_, they achieved victory. Hard fought at that.

In order to stabilize the situation and not risk further political turmoil, Admiral Rael'Zorah and Emperor Julius Calpurnius I decided that marriage and union between their races would be the best solution. The old bastards were best friends and comrades in arms, so it was only a matter of time.

Aulus shook his head and was about to speak when his eyes caught a beautiful specimen of the quarian race in the dancing floor. Nice face, excellent body and good hips…. just wow… she looked young too.

"Hey Kal." He called to his friend, his eyes still on the prey. "Who is that beauty over there?"

The quarian best friend narrowed his eyes at the nameless female dancing. "Shit man, I have no idea, never seen her before." He shook his head and shrugged.

For a few minutes, they were silent as Aulus admired her while Kal just looked at other wonderful specimens. Some of the dwemer women dancing there were incredibly attractive. Aulus knew his friend had a thing for dwemer females.

"Bet you a thousand denarii you can't get her to bed today." Kal finally spoke.

"Only one way to find out then." Aulus smirked as he left his stool, his friend in tow behind him. "Kal, get a girl to dance, I'll get that sweet pumpkin."

Nodding, Kal went up to a dwemer girl and got her to dance in about three seconds. Aulus smirked at his best friend and made his way towards the quarian. "Hey."

The quarian lady turned to look at him, sizing him up and down. "Hello."

Both started dancing to the music. "You know, never seen you here before." Aulus began. "Makes me wonder if you are a foreigner."

"Yes, indeed I am."

The accent came up, and Aulus picked on it. "Rannoch huh? Nice." He began to brag. "Been there before, nice planet, but the best part is the hunting of ildohes, very good sport indeed."

Rolling her eyes, the quarian replied, "Yeah, I heard of that being a good tourism spot for humans."

"What is a good looking lady like you doing here anyway? Problems with the man at home?"

"No, just trying to avoid idiots like you on the way, guess it didn't work."

Aulus smirked. He liked this woman, it was no secret he had this 'weird fetish,' as Kal had said before, on fierce women. "Ah... sorry to hear that honey, but here, I am the best you can get." Eyeing her up, he added. "It's not that you are trying to avoid men with that outfit anyway."

"Then I am disappointed."

He laughed. "Oh? Why the defensiveness darling? We are just having fun."

The woman rolled her eyes once again. "I know you humans, but I never expected someone so arrogant."

"Ohhhh." Kal bellowed amusingly, dancing closely with a dwemer woman. "Careful Aulus, she is fiery."

The quarian lady's eyes widened slightly. "Aulus? As in the emperor's son?" No wonder, she had recognized his face from somewhere, but couldn't remember from where exactly.

"The very same." He smirked arrogantly. "Aren't you proud of being with me here?"

"No." She smiled mischievously. "Just disappointed you turned out to be quite the idiot, feel bad for the Roman State."

Aulus laughed once again, hard this time. "Damn girl, what can I do to change your opinion on me?"

"Dancing better would be a start."

Taking her hips and looking into her eyes, he replied, "That I can do."

Both danced wildly at the electronic music that plagued the club. The owner, an old dwemer war veteran from the Morning War, constantly ranted about how crappy the music got by the year. Still, this was good. Quarian electronic music groups were quite common and very well regarded by the Roman and dwemer public. Right now, Rannoch's Finest played, and they were in the top charts, even on Terra and Tzarzus.

Aulus inched closer to the quarian by the minute, and she did not stop him at all. Taking advantage, he began to make moves in order to kiss her, but the woman was smart, and dodged them while chuckling at the sound of the music flowing around them like electricity.

Hard to get women were like magnets for Aulus. If his society status and fame did not help him get one, he would do anything in order to feel like the best damn guy in the fucking galaxy that he wanted to be. One of his ex – girlfriends had called him an 'arrogant brute,' which amused him since he wasn't yet acted like it to drive them away, then get another one, better than the last.

After a while, both Aulus and the quarian woman went to the stools, ordered a few drinks and chatted for a while.

"Did you hear?" Aulus snickered while eyeing up a batarian in the dance floor. "There is a massive revolution in the Batarian Hegemony."

The quarian nodded. "Yes, quite dramatic for such an oppressive government."

"Hah." The human nodded while laughing. "Slavery finally bit them back in their asses it seems."

"Didn't you have slavery in your past human?"

"What? Now quarians are saints and didn't have slavery in their past too lady?"

She scowled at him. "Yes we did, but only for a short time."

"Then don't go bragging about it, all races have their dark little secrets, quarians are no exception, trust me on that."

For a while, silence befell on them. Aulus continued drinking while his friend Kal danced with the dwemer girl, said woman squealing at the ex-jock from school.

"You never told me your name." The Roman said with a serious face, but his eyes had curiosity and amusement.

"Daro." She replied. "All you need to know _Aulus_."

He nodded, though his eyes were filled with amusement. "Works for me, babe."

Again, awkward silence fell. Aulus shook his head at the woman. _'Didn't know quarian women could be so damn complicated… but a bet is a bet, Kal will so owe me some after this, if only there….'_

"Would you like to go to my room?" Daro's sudden question lingered in the air, and Aulus smirked. It worked after all. His charm had won once again.

"Of course… my lady."

Kal laughed at this and leaned down, whispering on the woman he had in his arms. She nodded, with a slight blush on her cheeks. The quarian laughed and bit softly one of her long ears, making Aulus chuckle.

* * *

Emperor Logrodax growled. "I am not going to support those four eyed beasts."

The dwemer were known to have a cold relationship with the Batarian Hegemony, now suffering a bloody civil war. This conflict had been in the making for decades. Influence from the Triarchy finally caught up to them, and armies started seizing control of colonies, engulfing half of the Terminus Systems into full scale war.

"We won't." Emperor Julius said. "But we have to give them something in order to not lose their trade partnership; it's been helping us a lot."

The quarian in the room nodded at the human. "I second what Julius said, we must give them some kind of message through the press in order to not lose their trade." He sighed. "If we lose the revenues we've been getting from selling them weapons and food supplies, we will be in quite an economic recession."

"Do what you want." Logrodax shook his head, sitting and looking at the fireplace, built by his ancestors centuries earlier. "But I am not sending anything to help them, and that is final."

"Why?" Julius argued. "If we send help to the rebels, we could get a fully progressive ally, something that the damn asari and the stupid salarians couldn't do with them, for centuries!"

Logrodax chuckled. "You can kiss their arse as much as you want, but my people won't move a single finger."

"I could tell Mirnia to change your mind…." Rael teased.

The human laughed. "I would like to see that."

Once again, Logrodax growled at them. "Leave her out of this."

"Come on." Julius laughed. "You kiss the turians' asses at every turn, and you say we do the same with the batarians, so here is the deal." The Roman got up and started pacing the room. "We could send military advisors and info to the resistance, that would help stabilize the frontlines for a while."

"What about desertion?" Rael raised an eyebrow. "The Batarian Armed Forces have been suffering from it ever since the conflict started, that will help the resistance in the long run, so not only would they stabilize the frontlines but also win the war."

The dwemer nodded. "They would only need technological superiority and money." He chuckled. "Which those stupid and ignorant slavers don't have, and I am not willing to provide."

"Last time I checked, they are fighting for that to end, Logrodax." Julius replied with a satisfied smirk.

"And we must do something with Dolos Agrippa." Rael scowled, changing the subject dramatically. "That little bosh'tet is up to something."

Julius shrugged. "We can't kill or silence him, all we can do is ignore the man."

The other man in the room shook his head. "That man is trying to put our power on the ropes, thanks to him and countless progressive idiots, we've been losing ground in politics for the past few decades." Logrodax looked at Rael. "Dolos can go eat dirt for all I care, I just want to solve this crap with the batarians, once and for all."

"We can't intervene directly." The roman quickly replied. "That will bring a lot of fire from the Citadel races and the Turian Alliance, and then the batarians." He grabbed his chin. "No… this will be solved by the batarians themselves, with a little invisible hand patting their back."

Rael nodded. "Let us give it some time, then we intervene. The senate won't do anything, they are afraid of angering our people and the batarian mob."

"I agree." Logrodax sighed. "Whatever it takes, my people will help those idiots achieve some kind of decency after centuries of idiocy."

* * *

Aulus smirked as he departed Daro's apartment. He was impressed with the quarian, even tempted to call her back once his meetings with the military finished.

He was trained and mentored by several individuals throughout his life. First, his mother, basic education and language, he learned khelish, tzurish and latin. After that, his father took over and beat to him manners and customs of the royal court.

Fresh out of adolescent education, Aulus was trained by Urdnot Wrex in combat and biotics. The Roman Emperor's heir was already trained in it, though Wrex beat to him the best for a vanguard, a class Aulus fit into with ease.

Throughout his education, he became best friends with a group of people; Kal'Sixtus, Domak Kagrenac and Firat Morfios, aka 'The Frog.' Those three became his brothers in arms and overall best friends, especially Kal. They were known for their pranks and overall superiority to all students during their academy years.

Kal… raised by Roman parents, both high ranking members of the Legion, Aulus saw him as a very able soldier, knew of his no nonsense attitude and supreme loyalty to his family, friends and the army. A best friend for Aulus, Kal was simply a tough fucker. The Roman shook his head as he opened the door to his apartment. They became instant friends after Aulus protected Kal from bullies in their very early years of education.

Now… Domak, the dwemer. Aulus grinned. He was a direct descendant of the original high emperors of the Kleidonic Empire, also a famed architect and close friend of both Kal and Aulus. Famous for dating quarian and human women, all celebrities and his greatest creation, Fort Nova Gaul Blackreach, being the most advanced military structure in the galaxy. A powerful friend worth keeping.

He remembered that particular class when the yahg extinction was discussed and that nerd bitch was humiliated…

Flashback

Aulus and his gang were in class, ready to hear about the aftermath of the Galactic War. Kal was bragging about his dwemer girlfriend while Domak and Firat were snickering at some cute human girl, who was blushing at their gazes on her.

"Now, let us see why there was a lot of controversy after the Galactic War people, pay attention, take some notes on your data pads and…. well, enjoy."

Video began playing, showing a room with several high ranking generals. It really looked like they were discussing something important. Aulus rolled his eyes. The narrator then began.

"_After the war with the Citadel, the Triarchy took a serious stance on potential threats. The geth were deemed exterminated and the Citadel species too weak to fight again. The quarians, by looking on asari secret archives, discovered that contact with an aggressive species had taken place. Consummate predators, the yahg possessed unrivaled perceptiveness and mental adaptability. Identified as the yahg, this race was deemed extremely dangerous even by the turians._

_Several meetings took place among the top military officers of the Triarchy, all fearing of a future potential threat from this species. The Romans stressed that a demilitarized zone be put on the Parnack System. Top dwemer politicians supported the Roman stance on the issue, while the quarians thought of ignoring the yahg as the best solution._

_A fleet, led by Admiral Thurdamz Eleki, was sent to Parnack in order to start demilitarized efforts on June 2089. This fleet was full of seasoned officers, all veterans of the Galactic War that shook the galaxy a few decades earlier. _

_However, Thurdamz, defying the Triarchy decision on the issue, ordered a full scale bombardment on the planet. Experimental weapons developed by the main species of the Triarchy were used in the first hours. Within twenty four hours, over fifty percent of the native population of the planet was wiped out. The senate, alarmed, sent Arcanii agents to arrest Admiral Thurdamz under charges of disobeying executive orders and crimes against sentient species._

_Despite the arrest of Thurdamz three days after the bombardment began, the yahg were completely obliterated. Nuclear weapons, stockpiled by the dwemer and Romans for centuries, were unleashed on the planet hours before the Arcanii arrived on the scene. By June 23, the yahg were extinct and a full fleet of the Triarchy grounded._

_Numerous arrests were made and a full uproar from the liberal parties in several colonies began in protest for the destruction of a whole race. The Dwemer State of Affairs refused to comment on the issue, with Lord Kagrenac saying that actions would be taken against this "calamity." _

_The Roman Senate in Terra condemned the attack and urged Triarchy senators to fix the situation. Urdnot Wrex supported Admiral Thurdamz' decision and refused to send his Krogan Shock Troopers after fears of the fleet revolting became quite common._

_Drell Union officials, alongside quarian and Roman senators, condemned the attack and urged authorities for a proper punishment on Admiral Thurdamz. _

_Finally, the fleet was taken to Edus Primus and replaced by the Second Prime Scout Fleet, led by Admiral Elmia'Durez Vas Rannoch. She refused to comment on the issue but stressed that her fleet would guard the system from marauders and treasure hunters._

_Admiral Thurdamz was trialed and sentenced to life in prison by a military tribunal composed of two humans, two quarians, two dwemer and a drell and krogan each. Three years after this, he vanished and was presumed dead. The Dwemer Empire apologized in a statement shortly after the sentence of Thurdamz and agreed to a revision on all its officers."_

Just as the video ended, Aulus laughed while the class snickered. "Hey sir, at least we got rid of potential krogan wannabes."

The whole class erupted into laughter as the dwemer teacher shook his head sadly. "Calpurnius, you have ten points deducted from your next test."

"Find the two fucks I give." The Roman muttered as his quarian best friend chuckled. Firat and Domak were laughing at their friend's antics.

Suddenly, a single student rose from her seat and stared at Aulus. The human's eyebrows shot up, interested now in this girl. "And I suppose daddy's boy is in favor of killing innocent races?"

Immediately, the room descended into a painful silence. The son of the emperor's eyes widened momentarily at the sudden outburst from the seemingly quiet nerd girl. His three friends just stared at the woman.

Aulus smirked. "What about you nerd? Instead of camping in the library, you should have a vacation to Tuchanka, it's all on the house, of course." He winked, mocking her even more.

"That or send her books so she can read about how the yahg were dangerous, but of course, she will probably go engineering on it, and provide a thesis." Kal added in, snarling at the girl. Firat and Domak snickered while the class began to descend into giggles and chuckles.

The quarian girl, also known as Tali'Zorah Vas Terra, had her face completely red. Aulus didn't know if it was out of rage or embarrassment, but it amused him to no end. "You are nothing but ignorant barbarians!" She cried out, much to the surprise of the whole class.

"Stick with books nerd, it fits your ignorance of the world around you." Aulus stared at her, with a malicious smile on his rather handsome face.

Growling, she took her bag and furiously left the class, smashing the door behind her, classmates staring or chuckling after her retreating form.

Some classmates outright laughed then while the teacher just stared at Aulus, not sure what to do with his second brightest student and heir to the Roman throne….

End of Flashback

Aulus shook his head as he entered his private apartment, far away from the busy city life of Nova Londinium. He so much hated Tali'Zorah Vas Terra, yet he always felt like shit when his pranks and bullying finished their job… making her sad.

"I need to relax some more." He also felt like calling his friend Saren and tell him to provide those amazing turian massage ladies that drove his body crazy from time to time.

* * *

Dates of Importance in the Imperial Triarchy Codex Part I

1730 – Roman archeologists and miners discover Prothean artifacts on Mars.

1745 – The dwemer make contact with humanity by accidently bumping with human miner ship "Zeus" and soon after establish an embassy on Earth.

1750 – Edus Primus is colonized and claimed by humanity; Feros and New Tarentum soon follow.

1752 – Roman diplomats agree a deal with the dwemer on economic matters.

1753 – The dwemer and humanity sign an economic agreement. Their respective economies grow considerably soon after.

1754 – Humanity makes contact with the quarians through exploration of the Honorius Verge.

1755 – The quarians grow interested in the new species at the galactic scene. Negotiations begin between the quarians, dwemer and humans.

1760 – The quarians establish embassies on Earth and Tzarkus respectively. Technological exchanges begin.

1761 – The quarians sign an economic agreement with the Roman and Dwemer Empires.

1765 – The quarians help both humanity and the dwemer establish diplomatic relations with the Council by acting as intermediaries.

1772 – Humanity establishes an embassy on Rannoch. The dwemer begin construction of an embassy there a few days later. Quarian diplomats agree a deal to sell technology to the Roman Empire, though specifics of the deal are not revealed.

1775 – Humanity and the dwemer stage war games in the Atticus Cluster. Roman general Sixtus Honorius announces several "changes" in the Roman Military.

1779 – Several pirate attacks from pirates and slavers upon dwemer, quarian and human ships enrage Emperor Yurcos Zertaik I. In retaliation, the dwemer destroy an entire fleet of pirates from the Terminus. Zertais then declares "Blue Alert," with patrols and movements of the military increasing dramatically across all dwemer - controlled systems.

1781 – Roman legions destroy key pirate bases and slaver nests in several Roman claimed systems. Arcanii are sent to "stabilize" the situation.

1782 – Dwemer and Roman diplomats engage in negotiations with the Batarian Hegemony.

1783 – Peace accords are signed between the Batarian Hegemony and the Dwemer Empire.

1789 – Dwemer archeologists announce a "marvelous" discovery in their planet related to the Protheans. Roman archeologists are invited to the site.

1803 – The Quarians begin massive research on AIs.

* * *

**A/N: Each chapter, I will include one part of the timeline so readers are more informed of how the universe is. This is just a pilot of the main story. Depending on the response, I will continue writing. Hope you have enjoyed this so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello y'all, welcome to the new chapter of this AU. I have provided a big hint here for Shepard, so hope you catch it. Hope you enjoy reading this. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming. Onward!**

* * *

Chapter 2

He was the silent assassin. He was the head of the coldest, most hardened soldiers in the galaxy. Now in Tzarzus, Thane Krios quietly admired the mountains and deep forests that were restored after the Diamond War centuries earlier.

As he stepped into the private villa of Lerkmandok, the dwemer soldiers immediately bowed and saluted. Thane was bothered with that; as a matter of fact, he hardly felt anything. Only things precious to him were his mate, his son and his job, that was all.

Emperor Logrodax smiled as he watched his greatest assassin approaching. "Thane, it is a pleasure to have you here."

"Pleasure is all mine, my lord." Thane bowed. "I am honored to be here."

The dwemer emperor chuckled and shook his head, waving a hand for the soldiers nearby to leave him alone with the drell. Then, from a small house nearby, Emperor Julius came out in his royal robes, smirking.

"Well, now that we are alone, you can get rid of that ass kissing." Logrodax laughed. "How are you doing?"

"Very good sir." Thane kept his stoic face. "I just came back from Ceres, as you requested."

Logrodax frowned as Julius approached. "Hello Thane."

"Good morning sir, always a pleasure to see you."

Julius just nodded while sneaking a glance at Logrodax, who looked slightly nervous. "Did you find anything?" The dwemer finally asked.

"Apart from old ruins of cities destroyed during the Geth Uprising and a dense atmosphere, no sir, nothing."

The emperor of the second most advanced race in the galaxy nodded. "Good, these reports were very nauseating to be honest with you both."

"Yes." Julius added in. "I had my suspicions that these stupid bastards were back, but it looks like some well placed hoaxes did the job to frighten us all, good thing the army was not informed, even my son would have gone crazy."

"We lost over one hundred million people in that war, each of our species." Logrodax gestured at himself and Julius. "If, by some sick demented joke from the universe, they are back, we must ensure that we are prepared for _any_ eventuality."

Thane just watched the exchange and understood the feeling, completely. The geth did cause more than a few problems to the Imperial Alliance back in the beginning of the twentieth century. Millions dead in the quarian cities around the Perseus Veil colonies and then Ceres destroyed, Kronos following it. The Imperial Alliance was so furious they quintupled their expenses in the war after those colonies were razed to the ground by those genocidal robots.

According to the data of history the drell possess in Akramand, their sacred city in Rakhana, over twenty million of their race perished in the Geth Uprising, so it was a shared feeling of hate. Thanks to this war, AI research was banned and any scientist or government official supporting it would be trialed under charges of treason. No matter the outcome, execution would be the punishment.

Emperor Julius Calpurnius was one of those 'Anti AI People.' Thane was amused by that term, since some of those radical scientists that called the emperors that were executed by his own hand.

"I don't think we have to worry, evidence from back in the war is solid enough to prove they are completely gone, just like those monster brutes, the yahg." Logrodax smirked.

"There is also another thing we need from you, Thane." Julius stared at the head of one of the most elite military forces in the galaxy. "Dolos Agrippa has proven to be more than a headache, and I want you to watch him, see if you can find anything we can use against this radical bastard in the future."

Logrodax frowned. "Yes, we may have to blackmail him if he keeps getting the mob excited with his less than amusing speeches."

Thane nodded. "Understood sir, my Arcanii will be available for any eventuality, of course."

Both emperors had a malicious grin on their faces. The Arcanii were the answer to the Spectres of the Citadel. A couple of differences were there, though. Arcanii were very carefully chosen from raw recruits that showed true biotic, strategic or ruthless potential. They would be trained for eight through ten years before finally being set to become the fiercest, most disciplined soldiers in the galaxy.

"We trust your soldiers will be able to handle the job should the need arises?" Julius raised an eyebrow, but then smiled as Thane nodded immediately.

In addition to their long, brutal training, Arcanii were capable of executing raids in groups or individually, but the most feared traits of them were their ruthlessness and manner of executing orders without question. Spectres feared these cold hearted assassins during the devastating Galactic War back in the 2000s. Thane knew his soldiers were prepared for a highly unlikely, completely impossible second coming of AI genocidal robots.

"If there is nothing else sir, I may be on my way, if you don't mind." Thane bowed but was stopped by chuckles.

"We didn't invite you here to stay for a small chat, come on in; I want to talk to you about some amazing fellow dwemer private teachers that will serve your son's education…." Logrodax smirked while Julius grinned.

Thane bowed his head again in respect, though he had the slightest shadow of a smile on his face. Being the head of the fearful Arcanii had its advantages.

* * *

"That movie was completely idiotic." Kal complained. "When did you see turians acting with honor before?"

Aulus smiled. They had just gotten out of the cinema and he was extremely amused by the blockbuster movie. "Well, I know a few turians that could argue with your views man."

"Which ones?" The quarian just chuckled. "Apart from the ones we set up straight in the academy, I know of none."

Indeed, during their academy years, there were some turian exchange students from the Turian Alliance, eager to learn from their "allies." Aulus and his gang retaliated with pranks, bullying and constant arguing in the halls.

Aulus was a racist of turians until he met Saren Arterius. That turian was now a good friend of his.

"I know Saren would never agree with you."

"Hell with him." Kal smirked. "It isn't like his damn race is powerful anymore; they are a complete joke now."

The human frowned. "Oh come on Kal, you like him. I was thinking of you having a crush on the lizard."

Kal's horrified expression was enough to send Aulus into deep laughter. "Goddamn it, how can your filthy mind think of that? You are a bad roman."

"Well, you have a filthy mind too." The human argued as they proceeded to their car. "I still wonder why you wanted to see a donkey show."

"Because it's fucked up." Kal fired back. "Domak's father was so enraged at the idea he banned us from going to their mansion for a month."

The roman laughed as he gave his chauffeur a wave. "I would have done the same if my son was trying to watch that shit." Both entered the cab and gave a smile to the driver before going back to their argument.

"Oh stop complaining, you were willing to put your share to see that." Kal smirked. "Everyone knows you always had a thing for my fellow quarian women. You wanted one to do the…. job."

"Bullshit." Aulus frowned. "I have dated some before, but it doesn't mean I have a fetish on them… specifically."

Now it was the quarian's turn to laugh. "Specifically? How many fetishes does your filthy mind have?"

"Well… I like dwemer too…" Aulus smirked. "Your favored women I should say… tell me, are you turned on by their cute ears or the fact they can outlive you by two centuries and then take away your money?"

"Shut the hell up."

Both frowned but after a few seconds erupted into laughter. The cab driver shook his head at them, thinking they were insane.

"Donkey show? Really?" The driver asked. Aulus did not know who he was but assumed it was a dwemer due to the ears.

Kal turned to see him. "So? Come on man, I was curious about it."

"Only fucked up people like you Kal. I will be expecting a donkey, a dwemer girl and you in bed next time you text me about your less than amusing kinky adventures." The roman replied as the chauffeur outright laughed, making the quarian blush slightly.

"Asshole." Kal muttered. "Next time, I won't call up a cute quarian girl for your damn convenience again."

"Go ahead." Aulus taunted. "I have always been getting them myself, you only hooked me up with that insane girl, the Koris one."

"What about her? She is stunning and is still asking about you… if you know what I mean."

"Really? Telling you that the Geth Uprising was wrong and that the geth deserved peace? Fuck that shit; rather date a turian girl for a week that listen to one of her damn ramblings again."

The chauffeur nodded. "Well, that is pretty bad. Lost my father and brother in the war to be honest."

"Whoa, how old are you man?" Kal's eyes widened.

"Three hundred and two, been around too much, seen shit that would make both of you shit bricks."

Nodding in respect, Aulus asked, "What did you do before this job man?"

"Used to be an engineer in a big firm that went to hell after the Galactic War, then got into a quarian company in charge of making Helios gunships."

"And then?"

"Owner's son sent the company to hell and I was out once again. Now I am a chauffeur and private teacher for hire, so if you have any rich friends that want to learn, hit me up."

The three now talked nonstop until they approached Aulus' flat, set to become a party place for some of their old friends back in the academy. Even Tali'Zorah was invited, though they doubted she would show up.

"You guys have fun, careful though." The dwemer driver told them.

Aulus smirked. "How about you join us at the party? I am sure there will be some… older women in there."

"Yeah." Kal laughed. "Booze, women and music, what is there not to like?"

"I would accept the offer if it wasn't for my mate." He chuckled. "I do love her but she is one of those territorial ones that would hang your balls in the house for disobeying orders."

"Ah, quarian?" Aulus was amused. "Heard they could get like that, just like humans."

"Nah, dwemer." The driver laughed again. "You boy." He gestured at Kal. "If what I heard of you is correct, then watch out, dwemer women will do anything to get what they want."

Kal just stared, dumbfounded, making the other two men laugh at his expense.

* * *

Tali knew she had to meet Aulus, and fast. The idiot was probably getting hammered at the very moment, but she needed to talk to the heir to the throne of Rome. As the quarian engineer thanked her driver for the service, she leaned on the window and thought of the events that unfolded.

Her father knew she could not provide a child to Aulus, and the marriage would be seen as a farce by some people. However, the vast majority of the mob was eager for a thing like this though. A union of two of the most powerful races would be significant in quelling some fears of their alliance breaking.

It was a fact that the Triarchy was weakening politically, which was extremely dangerous. The military was at the peak of its power, yes, but the shenanigans and mistakes in the past were now destroying the entity from within. The secret files of the geth, yahg extermination and now the Batarian Civil War raging through numerous systems in the Terminus was making the political situation precarious.

Tali shook her head as she remembered her father ranting at the lack of proper forces on Virmire. Rael had made a valid point that the third most important commercial hub of the Triarchy needed reinforcements should the batarians spoil their conflict there. Hell, there were millions of them fleeing the war and settling in the Triarchy, which was becoming very problematic.

"Tali, we are almost there." The driver smiled at her.

She smiled back and said, "Thanks Luca."

The quarian liked her driver, he was a good man and very proper, something the barbarian she was going to see lacked completely. She could not fathom how a highly educated man like Julius produced such a spoiled, stupid brat. His mother was also really sweet.

'_He better not be drunk.'_ This situation was serious enough. His antics would just annoy the hell out of her. Kal was probably drunk already. Not even the military had changed those two. Firat was the only individual in their group that somewhat matured but the drell was still a pain in the ass at times. Still, Aulus sounded different in the email. No curses or offensive remarks, a straight to the point message about the party and the need to meet.

Tali frowned as Aulus' private flat came into view. She was still really not looking forward to see him, even if they hadn't seen each other for two years. She had been so close to tell him off but then her father had to come with the wonderful news that she was going to get married. Life sucked for her it seemed. Also, his tone in there suggested... change? Perhaps maturity? She shook her head. It was impossible to change that bosh'tet.

"Be careful Tali, whatever people say, I don't like these boys." Luca frowned. "I will be back for you at one am, unless you say otherwise. Expect a Praeventor team here if you don't contact me."

She giggled quietly. Luca was always overprotective, treating her like a daughter. "Thank you Luca, I will see you in a bit, don't worry."

Nodding reluctantly, he left once she had closed the door. She turned and saw a man leaning on the door, smirking.

"Here we go…" She muttered as the steps to the scourge of all her ancestors got closer and closer.

The man was smoking a cigarette, completely unfazed by her cold demeanor. "Well, well, the princess had the decency to show up huh?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"The fact that I showed up to this stupid party of yours was because of something important duly needed to discuss."

Her tone amused him, but did frown at it. "Well, go inside and get something to drink, make yourself comfortable."

"Wait for me here then." She got the door to open and went inside, leaving Aulus outside, cursing at himself for being such an idiot.

Entering the flat, she could but help but cringe. Numerous women were making out with men and Kal was dancing quite… stupidly with some random girl. Domak and Firat were praising his efforts with mockery and laughter. The women were giggling and raising their glasses at him. _'Ridiculous behavior.'_

Tali shook her head and made her way to serve herself some turian wine. She really needed it, especially after the great surprise from dear Rael. The quarian still fumed at the memories of her father using their duty excuse. Other excuse was stupid Aulus and his antics, which will probably take place in a short time.

"_Zorah_." A voice seethed from behind.

She turned and saw Domak, his arms crossed, looking at her with disdain. "Now what is Rael's little prissy princess doing here? Certainly, this is a shocking surprise."

Tali mentally cursed at him. "Blame Aulus, not me _Kagrenac_." She replied.

The dwemer reared back and laughed, his silver hair, tucked in braids, moving at the rhythm of his laughter. "Heard of it, question is, why would you show up Zorah? We are certainly not that good of friends hm?"

"None of your damn business, Kagrenac."

Smirking, the former classmate and jock walked towards Firat, who waved awkwardly at Tali. She waved back at the drell, though neither of them was smiling. There was a tense atmosphere for her, so much it could actually punch the daylights out of her.

As the young quarian could not see the night getting worse, she saw Aulus enter the flat and glare at her.

"The fuck is taking you so long woman? You are already done with your make up right?"

Tali sent her trademarked icy glare towards the spoiled Roman. She smirked inwardly when she saw him cringe at it.

Aulus sighed. "Well then, get your drink and come with me outside, my rabble is probably below your intelligence standards anyway."

Shaking her head, the quarian followed him, and rolled her eyes at the jealous glances of several women. Tali swore a dwemer girl called her 'nerd bitch' but maybe it was something else, not that she cared anyway, used to the bullying of Aulus and his infernal gang. Anything to make the party uncomfortable for the so called 'Aulus' Rabble.'

Finally, the doors closed and Aulus leaned on the balcony, sighing once again. Tali looked at him curiously before putting her drink in the table. It was a nice view of the city, lot of lights and cars moving around, along with the military frigate or two that passed by.

"Before you say something." He began, his voice soft. "I did not make this deal."

She nodded. "I know, it was both of our parents."

Aulus turned to look at her and his eyes scanned. She was wearing a red dress, which was shocking, since she had always been a sort of a tomboy, but now she looked... passable. Her nails were not painted but she was still fair.

"Did you have fun taking my clothes off?" She smirked as his eyes widened before descending into a smile.

"Who? You the tomboy? Nah, I would throw up, honestly." _'She is passable, I'll give her that.'_

She chuckled. "Yeah well, at least I wasn't dating the first whore that placed her chest on my face."

"Hmmm…" He mused comically. "Well, that was not the case… most of the time."

They both knew the subject was being evaded but for the first time in almost ten years, they had a chat that did not involve curses and anger. It was a nice change, since Aulus was now looking forward to a friendship of sorts with her. They would have to pretend being a happy couple anyway.

"Listen, Zorah, for all the shit I said..." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry alright?" He swallowed his Roman pride at apologizing, but it was duly necessary.

Tali stared at him before nodding slowly. "Yes, it is in the past." _'Sure, in the past hah.' _She thought sarcastically. There was no way she would forget all those humiliations, bullying and verbal spars in the student cafeteria.

The human leaned back and lit up a cigarette. He knew she would forgive, in time, but never forget. He felt like shit, but the past is the past. Now, he was in the military and taking a long break thanks to his status, but still had to work out. Responsibilities everywhere, something he seriously disliked. And, he was the future leader of the people inside. He smirked.

"Well, as you can see, I am the future leader of this rabble; this will be yours once I take your hand my lady."

She laughed. "Sure, you are like a shepard of those people then? They surely need guidance from the looks of it, but doubt you could provide it."

"Right." He snorted, then frowned. "And Zorah, please, its shepherd, not shepard, where did you get that ridiculous term?" Though he did like being called the Shepherd of the People, it was a nice term, one he certainly did not deserve in the slightest.

While there was still awkwardness around them, it was a fact that Aulus was more mature, though not by much.

"When are you leaving to the barracks again?" Tali asked to get rid of the silence. She was fighting the urge to look at her omni tool and see how much longer until she had to leave.

He frowned slightly. "In about a week, I am going to proceed with the bureaucratic bullshit to have a ship myself."

"A ship? You will be sent on assignments then?"

"Yeah, probably coordinate migration efforts regarding our dear four eyed friends."

Tali smiled weakly. "At least you won't be sent against pirates or slavers."

"Whatever you may think of me, I still have my duty to help people, so fighting or coordinating is good to me."

"I know, you have matured…" She smirked. "But only slightly."

He smiled mischievously. "Ah, so now I have something positive eh? Well shit, the galaxy is set to stand still."

"Please, the one time you show humbleness or any other strong positive quality, the galaxy will implode."

Aulus chuckled as he took a sip of his beer. "Yeah, well, even though I am a damn bastard, I am not evil."

She waved him off. "I shall await for a proper marriage proposal, one where you will kneel at my feet and show the respect you seem to be severely lacking."

Her tone was teasing, but Aulus faked being offended. "Ah well, tomorrow morning I will go buy the biggest damn diamond ring there is." Even though he found marriage with this girl as a punishment for his sins, he was happy it was her. Any other quarian, just like Governor Koris' daughter, would have driven him to blow his brains out.

The man stood up and offered a hand to Tali, a smile on his face. "Partners?"

She smiled and nodded. "Partners."

That word meant friendship, nothing more. Of course, it also meant they would do anything to get what they wanted and help each other into doing so. It would benefit their goals towards a stable, if fake, marriage.

* * *

Dates of Importance in the Imperial Triarchy Codex Part II

1807 – Roman Emperor Julius Caredeniz III meets Dwemer Emperor Ormon Drumzas V, and both agree on a treaty, though it's not disclosed to the public.

1810 – Roman freighter "Koshima" discovers Rakhana, home world of the drell. Roman and Dwemer diplomats arrive within weeks. Drell are invited to several events in Terra and Tzarzus.

1811 – Drell ambassador Mikalod Fashi visits Terra and Tzarzuz.

1812 – A military alliance is announced between Humanity and the Dwemer. The Imperial Senate of the Interplanetary Alliance is established. The Council starts sending Spectre agents to human and dwemer space.

1814 – Peace accords are signed by the Imperial Alliance and the Batarian Hegemony, declaring the Skyllian Verge a "batarian zone of interest" and helping batarian colonists settle the colonies. Batarian ambassador Kisha'Miad declares that "his people will always welcome Imperial Alliance citizens in their system and always remember this breath taking moment." Both governments sign a non-aggression pact. Kisha promises for pirate and slaver raids on Roman and Dwemer space to "diminish greatly."

1815 – Human, Dwemer and Quarian scientists begin research on new weapons for Dreadnoughts, Cruisers, Destroyers and Frigates, in close cooperation.

1817 – Drell advance several centuries in technology. They begin plans of settling new planets with the encouragement of the Imperial Alliance.

1820 – Roman senators approve the "Noris Ocrum" law, which states that any alien may join political parties and work freely in the Roman Empire. The Roman Army and the Dwemer Empire stage war games after tensions with the Turian Hierarchy over Shanxi, under joint Alliance control.

1822 – Batarian diplomats meet Council dignitaries and denounce their meddling in their territory. Roman senators support the Batarians and encourage their four eyed trade partners to take this to the Council itself.

* * *

**A/N: It is good to see people providing their opinion on this, so please continue doing so. Shepard was in this chapter, so hopefully you know understand that he will turn into that kind of person, in time. In about two chapters, action will begin to take place, so stay tuned. Thanks for your reviews and alerts, please keep them coming. R&R. Also, Kagrenac/Zorah family rivalries will be explained next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is another chapter. There has been a nice response and one of the reviews got me. The thing is that this story will not revolve around humanity being almighty and powerful, or mary sue, quite the contrary. There will be many events that could lead to a "Fall of the Roman Empire" in that sense. So, to be clear, no, there is no such thing as an overwhelming humanity here, just stronger than the canon Alliance, of course. There will also be shout outs to the Elder Scrolls, because, well, I borrowed a race from them heh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or the Elder Scrolls, but hell I wished I did.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"We will report to headquarters next week Kal, so you better man up." Aulus chuckled as his friend groaned from the previous day's party.

Kal stood up from the couch and his eyes widened at the lady in his chest, cuddling. "Who is she?" He whispered so as to not wake her up.

"How am I supposed to know? You were the one flirting with her like if she was the dwemer empress or some shit."

After a few hours, with Kal's nameless lady leaving her number to him and departing, Aulus had the flat cleaned by his small animaculai VI- intelligent robots. These little bastards were excellent friends to him, since they kept cleaning his mess every single time after a party. They were a life savior, to be honest.

"Where are the other two shit heads?" Kal wondered out loud.

The other male in the room pointed at his omni tool. "They went for lunch, and will be back in a few minutes." The Roman then smirked at Kal's neck. "Hell, you had a good time didn't you?"

Kal grinned. "You can say that." The quarian then tilted his head to the side. "So… how was Zorah last night?"

"It was alright." Aulus replied vaguely. "We just went over the marriage shit and crossed our fingers, wishing our parents cancelled it or something but doubt it."

"Hmmm." His friend hummed. "Well, you haven't complained about her, so I assume she was cool with it all?"

Aulus nodded. "Yeah, she was really understanding of the situation, shocking indeed, we even had a long chat until Luca came to pick her up at one am sharp." He then looked at his friend. "You were knocked the hell out by that time, well, knocked out as in dancing a kinky song to the ladies."

"Well shit." The quarian smirked as he pointed at the big sofa, now empty. "The lady that was there seemed to have enjoyed it."

The human smirked. "I was too hammered to care" He took a glance at his omni tool. "The other two are here already, come on."

With that, the two best friends moved towards the door, already hearing Domak and Firat arguing about something idiotic. Both Kal and Aulus smirked.

"That is bullshit and you know it Firat, who here bangs the nearest female that moves regardless of race?"

"Easy, both Aulus and Kal."

"Nope, they go for the best females, you, however, are pathetic. Last time you banged a turian."

"It was a damn bet with Kal, he said I didn't have the balls to do so."

"No, you didn't have the balls to go for the lady that caught your eyes in the bar, instead you went for the loner, like always."

"Why don't you shut the fuck up? Or else your teeth will be flying all the way to Tzarzus."

"See? You are a loser! You go for the easiest catch and then start complaining that she was bad."

The door opened and the two best friends saw a scowl on Firat's face while Domak had a triumphant smirk. Kal openly laughed at the scene while the human shook his head in amusement.

"Well, well, teasing our dear friend about the ladies again Domak?"

Domak smiled. "It has to be done Aulus, you know how this loser always goes for the worst scum, I mean, _turians_? Really Firat?"

"Indeed." Kal smirked. "Firat, that bet was just to see what you would do; never thought you would go for a damn turian in the first place."

The drell growled. "Aulus, can't you do something about this before I kick their asses back to their home worlds?"

"Nah, they are right man, but I still have hope in your after all."

All four chuckled. Firat was an Urban Cohort soldier, and extremely dangerous in close quarters, but their strong friendship meant teasing him was harmless. Of course, Domak Kagrenac was way worse on any Zorah, especially Tali.

"Say, how did _Zorah_ turn up yesterday? She was dressed nice for being a damn tomboy most of her life." Domak smiled in amusement as all the men laughed, though Aulus only slightly.

They all knew the rivalry between the Kagrenac and Zorah families, it had been there for centuries, but now it was way worse than before. Admiral Rael, like his father and grandfather before him, wanted to lead Cerberus with his weapons development and determination, while Lord Kagrenac was currently the overall leader. Eido Kagrenac was one of the brightest scientists in recent galactic history, thanks to his research on mass relays and flexible weapons development.

Aulus always thought Rael was more of a brute force kind of man, with a little finesse. Kagrenac, on the other hand, was refined, preferring flexibility and elegance with his research. Some of the best military vehicles, like the Comitatense II tanks, were developed thanks to him. Meanwhile, Rael was heavily involved in engineering and hacking warfare.

"Cool it Domak, she was pretty cool." Kal said.

The dwemer grunted. "When hell freezes over, I will believe that."

Aulus sighed and turned the screen on to see what was new. Maybe there was a football or boxing match he missed, for last night he was too busy. Of course, the news came up first. A human lady smiled at the camera.

"_Welcome to Prime Terra News, this is Minerva Aemilianus and we have shocking news." _Holding a data pad, she frowned and continued. _"The conflict in the Batarian Hegemony is worsening, with Kalendo, one of the biggest colonies of said government, now being occupied by rebel forces. Military analysts believe that this will be the catalyst of the war, as rebel forces have been growing in strength during the last few months." _There were segments of batarian soldiers, all in black uniforms, marching on a city, with residents watching.

"I always knew those fucking bastards would suffer from their slavery, backwards shit." Domak shook his head. "Don't even know why we would bother to help those barbarians."

The rest shrugged. Kal and Aulus were set to take over a military checkpoint in Virmire to counter any pirates or slavers from crossing into safety as the conflict raged on. Firat was set to be stationed in Gerrel, a quarian controlled system deep in the traverse and close to the Terminus Systems. The three friends were being sent for the same reason, stop or slow the migration of batarian refugees.

"Wonder what Aria is doing as of now." Aulus mused. "She is probably having a real bad influx of refugees."

Kal whistled. "Not as much as we are man, it's just a damn station after all. We should just send all the scum to the Citadel races, they would know what to do."

They all laughed. The human remembered his former teacher's words on Citadel races. Salarians, those little frogs are always planning how to screw you over, should be their lesson after the krogan fiasco. Turians were the dogs of war, used to bully others around and keep the other powers in line. Asari watched and waited for an opportunity to destroy you, in time. Everything changed a century earlier though.

His mentor was now long dead, killed by pirates in the attack on Gerrel a decade earlier. At least, his teachings lived on with him and the idiot of Kal.

"So…. who wants to go do some babe watching?" Domak offered with his trademarked smirk. His three best friends smiled mischievously. Oh how they loved Saturdays.

* * *

Dolos Agrippa sighed for the fifth time that day. He was trying to find a way for his proposed law to be approved by the Senate. Of course, the majority were damn conservatives, all comfortable even in the face of political collapse.

He was really angry at the reports given of the leaked documents that were kept secret since the end of the geth menace. Dolos was not against the geth extermination, quite the contrary, he was glad it was done, but why keep information from the public? Why did the history documents, ebooks and codex entries all blamed the geth of attacking first? Why couldn't the truth be public for once?

The Senate and emperors were angry too, but not because of the lies that plagued the Triarchy since its foundation, but of the leaking. Agrippa was sure the Arcanii were cleaning house at the moment, some politicians silenced with threats, others murdered, and a few bribed.

Now, everyone knew that the quarians attacked first, and the geth retaliated. In addition, there were Urban Cohort and Arcanii forces active in Rannoch at the time, days before the Imperial Alliance launched a full scale attack on the geth. These units were also accountable for attacking the AI beasts. Why make a fuss out of it, some asked him, the geth are gone.

Dolos answered with a "Because they lied and cheated on us." Unlike the majority, he was working for a better government, one which did not depend on its military might or the damn conservative Senate, not to mention the emperors. These idiots were polluting a great idea. Liberalism was now very common, even among dwemer, thanks to Agrippa's speeches and the anger of the recent events.

A liberalist to heart, Agrippa was born to an influential patrician family on Germania. His father was currently a high ranking Praetor in the province of Illyria while his mother was an engineer, working for a powerful quarian company, stationed in the Han Provinces. His parents were untroubled with the political fuss, as the quarians were too allied with Terra now.

It was not surprising that the number of quarians living on Terra was close to a billion, most living in Mongolia or the sandy provinces of Arabia and Carthage. The dwemer surpassed the number by dozens of thousands. That was why Dolos was very fond of them, as people, but not their arrogant governments. He had absolutely no trouble with them living in Roman controlled space or Terra itself, he had trouble with the space government.

"These documents just came in sir." His secretary, a drell female, shook him out of his thoughts. "Do you need some coffee? A drink?"

Dolos smiled at her. "None at the moment Carmia, but thank you." He tilted his head to the side. "How was your vacation by the way?"

"Marvelous." She smiled at him, her dark orbs shining slightly. "The Mediterranean is quite beautiful."

The human politician smiled fondly. _'Mare nostrum.' _He remembered his staying at Crete a year earlier. Body of that sea used to be what his civilization depended on back in the days of antiquity. Now, it was just a pond, ignored mostly. Ever since the first Romans landed on Americus, it had been long forgotten as the true sea. Now it was _'Terra Nostrum.'_

He nodded at her. "Excellent, because to be honest, I missed you here, these people are barbarians." Dolos complained as she chuckled. "No no, I am not kidding, they went completely berserk since your brain wasn't here."

"Thank you sir." She bowed her head slightly. "If you need anything, just give me a heads up."

"Duly noted Carmia…" He smirked. "Well, now that you say it… would you be so kind and bring me some wine please?"

"Of course."

And she was gone. Dolos liked Carmia, she was a really bright woman. Even though she did not finish the higher studies after Academy, she was smarter than most of the idiotic higher ups the lady had to deal with on a constant basis. He had been thinking of promoting her, but it could be a surprise for her birthday, which was coming up in a month or so.

Setting his terminal aside, he looked at the documents. After a few minutes, he smirked. The plan was in motion then. Finally, it was about time his luck changed for the better of all. His gaze turned to a picture on his desk. His younger sister was now a renowned doctor. Picture was of his sister with her degree. Damn proud, he was.

Of course, he went on a furious tirade two weeks earlier when she told him that she was currently dating a soldier, but didn't say who. Dolos may be calm and collected in the face of bland stupidity in the Senate, but when it was his family, he could blow up in a mere second. He had lost his wife to a terrible accident years ago, and had promised himself to protect his only child.

"Carmia, please send word to Governor Flaminius, I want an appointment with him." He sighed and shook his head at his daughter being herself now, a woman.

The drell answered immediately. "Yes sir."

* * *

"This is a very important assignment Saren, I hope you don't fail me." Thane spoke softly to his best agent.

The turian nodded. "Yes sir, I won't fail."

Nodding, Thane looked at his somewhat of a protégé. "Aulus is going to be sent to Virmire alongside his good friend Kal, I need those two alive no matter the cost."

"Why to the Virmire Fortress?" Saren was aware of the buildup of Triarchy Forces in the system. They dubbed it "Fortress" and were currently setting up checkpoints to counter possible insurgents fleeing to Virmire.

"The Batarian Hegemony's civil conflict has been pushing a lot of scum towards the border. The government crackdown has even included pirates and slavers."

Saren narrowed his eyes. "If that is the case, then with the scout fleet there it will be good enough to counter those witless idiots."

"Of course." Thane stood up from his desk and walked towards the window behind him, which overlooked the Arcanii station. "But I have the feeling that Aulus will be very important in the future, this political clout is intensifying."

"Yes, with the political parties in a disarray, I can see him being somewhat of a curse breaker, if you get me."

Thane nodded slightly. "Aulus needs to prove himself to the eyes of the public. His antics and constant defying of his father has gathered a following, now it is time to seize the opportunity and make that following…. voters."

"So, I will go and take care of him and his friend, then make sure that his best moments are showed to the mob?"

"Exactly, yes, but be careful so as to not blow your cover with the others. Aulus and Kal are well aware of your status as an Arcanii agent, but the others are not."

"Consider it done."

The drell then stared at the turian in front of him. "Say Saren, what can you tell me of your… friend, Nihlus."

Saren tilted his head to the side, confused. "Well, he is a Spectre, one of the best, why?"

"You are telling me stuff from the datapad I have on my desk, boy. I want information, not a damn codex entry."

"Well, he has good relations with some of the high ranking Hierarchy officers, but a lot of the Turian Alliance officials don't… like him as much."

Thane smiled slightly. "Well yes, didn't he lead that hit team that almost killed the daughter of Mirkil? I wonder… since when do Spectre agents confuse royalty with pirates?"

"Yes, Undersecretary Mirkil was furious. He is still pressuring our Senate to put a bounty on his head, kind of amusing."

"I already sent some agents to watch him, I don't like him, and I am sure you don't either. However, it is good that you are keeping that ridiculous friendship with him."

Saren smirked. "Agreed, I don't like the Hierarchy either, and, between you and me, Nihlus is one of those Red Movement members."

At this comment, Thane narrowed his eyes. "Ah is he? Well, that makes things… problematic."

"Don't worry." The turian scoffed. "They are just a bunch of racists and ignorant scumbags that want turian power to be like that a century ago."

"Yes, but if a Spectre is in their ranks, they are dangerous." Thane shook his head. "I will inform the War Council of this, they have been very interested in recent events, and most likely will pay attention to this."

The turian agent just stood silent.

"And Saren, don't take me for a moron, I know those terrorists killed your parents. That very event led to the Purge of the 2150s. Thousands of Citadel space citizens were expelled."

Saren frowned. "I know sir, but like I said, that purge and the fact that Arcanii agents killed over seventy percent of their ranks was good enough to make them useless now."

"Whatever the case, your little Spectre contact will be investigated."

"I don't have a problem with that."

"Good, now go to Virmire, get yourself a nice flat before Aulus and Kal are transferred."

Saren nodded. "Yes sir." He saluted. "I will begin my weekly reports this coming Sunday."

* * *

Rael smirked at his daughter. "So, everything went well with Aulus?"

"Yes." Tali nodded. "He was somewhat different, but overall a large improvement from the pompous jerk he was before."

Her father laughed out loud. "I told you he was a good young man, a bit arrogant, yes, but he is royalty Tali, it is to be expected."

"I also ran into Domak." His daughter growled. "Still the same arrogant idiot."

The admiral sighed. "Kagrenacs, what can you expect from those idiots Tali?"

"His father is not like that." She argued. "He has always been friendly with me."

"Out of manners I guess."

Tali sighed. "Father, do you really have to keep up with this childish antagonism?"

"Childish?" Rael snapped. "They have been humiliating our family since your grandfather became an important scientist!"

"That's why." She replied calmly. "Don't you think, due to this political rift, that we need to be more united than ever?"

She was smart, Rael knew it. However, since when was she so interested in this political rift?

"Tali, why are you arguing about this? You've never done so before."

"Because I am sick and tired of this stupid conflict that only brings us down. The Citadel, as weak as it is, is probably laughing at our lack of unity."

Rael was well aware of her child's antagonism with the Council. The Geth Uprising was three centuries old, but the political wounds were still there. The citizenship laws on them were strengthened since the Purge of the 2150s.

"Your wedding will be at the end of this year, one part in Rannoch, the honeymoon will be on Terra. That is all."

Tali knew that it was a dismissal. She huffed in annoyance and left his father's office faster than a bullet.

Rael smiled. She was just like her mother. _'Hmmm, talking about Kelia, she promised me a role playing night, where could she be?...' _A devious smile erupted on his face. _'Finally, some fun after so much political bullshit.'_

* * *

_Dates of Importance in the Imperial Triarchy Codex Part III_

_1824 – Asari Spectre Aliva Decis is captured and executed by Praeventores (Secret Police) of humanity in Edus Primus. The Shadow Legion of the Dwemer Empire captures and executes turian Spectre Lorik Marex on Tzarkus. Relations with the Council turn sour for both powers, with the Council accused of "brutal and incompetent" leaders by several diplomats on condition of anonymity._

_1832 – Imperial Alliance forces obliterate a pirate – intended attack on Rakhana. Skubus mentioned in private meetings with high ranking drell politicians._

_1836 – Through political maneuvering and trade deals, drell companies begin settling new worlds. Skubus becomes the first._

_1841 – Rakhana celebrates the "Discovery Day," where the drell race was uplifted by the Imperial Alliance._

_1844 – Roman forces begin to secretly recruit drell and "test" their skills in battle. Impressed, the Roman Army fiercely pushes for a referendum where it can recruit drell without problems, with General Albus Calpurnius II at the head of this delegation. Dwemer begin recruiting krogan as bodyguards and loyal enforcers in their "Izkengrad Elite" battalions._

_1846 – Roman Army lawyers win the "Army vs. Senate" case where the "Liberum Conscribe" law is approved by the Supreme Court of the Roman People. Aliens are now able to enlist in the Imperial Army. Drell immigrants in Terra celebrate in the streets of Rome, Cirta, Thebes and Bospra._

_1854 – Quarian pop artist Kelio'Sheva Vas Modai releases his single "Streets of Constantinople," gaining wide critical acclaim and becoming the most popular alien music artist in Roman Space._

_1856 – Roman scientist Kaeso Brutus discovers that biotics can be "created" by eezo. Soon, the Roman Military begins research on it. Quarian scientists provide several "key answers" to Roman scientists regarding biotics._

_1857 – Dwemer musician Flaoku Dermenok achieves platinum status with his album "Underground City," in honor to the great ancient dwemer capital of Bathardamz, dubbed by the Romans "Blackreach."_

_1858 – For the first time since the creation of the Roman state in the 7th century BC, the Interplanetary Roman Senate officially approves same sex laws. Millions chant in the streets all around Terra. The dwemer, however, refuse to approve such law in their empire._

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter to you guys. Thank you for the reception this has been getting, it is an honor to write for such an audience. Don't forget, review and tell me what you think. Adios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but college has been hectic these days. However, I promised an update, so here it is. Things are barely moving on, expect a slow yet reforming plot, so you don't get lost and its not rushed. Learning the lore is also important. R&R!**

* * *

"Do you still remember that time at Segestum?" Emperor Julius asked an equally amused Rael. "It was… eh, what word could properly describe it?"

"Amazing?" Rael offered with an amused smile. "I had never been so drunk in my life, all because you." He pointed at Julius. "Told me Romans would get drunk before seeing their first born."

The Roman emperor laughed. "I had to get you drunk, you are as stubborn as a mule."

"Look who's talking." Rael muttered.

"Now." Julius frowned. "To more pressing matters, how is the Zama?"

Rael smirked. "What kind of question is that? You are talking to one of the best military scientists you know, right?"

"Arrogance will get you nowhere, idiot." Julius smiled at his best friend. "Now, how is it?"

"Good, we are polishing the last details." The quarian nodded to himself. "She is a damn beauty."

"Of that I am sure." Julius scratched his chin. "Now, who to pilot it?"

"I have a few names, most are renowned pilots in the Triarchy, but I would suggest Flavius Tzimiskes."

The Roman frowned. "The one with the limp?"

Flavius Tzimiskes was born from an ancient Greek-Armenian family. They were mostly military officers and low - medium ranking politicians since the eight century AD. Flavius' father was a renowned Jupiter bomber pilot but was especially known for his antics in the military. Rumors had it that he made a prank on Uknormu Vatulus, the powerful dwemer military officer and legendary admiral.

"He's good." Rael replied. "The best we've seen in a century, and he is quite young still."

"Family?"

"The father is an air force officer and former pilot of Jupiter bombers, good man, bit of a clown though." Rael then smirked. "The mother is an attractive woman, an actress, she came out in that drama we watched a couple of weeks ago."

Julius groaned. "I can imagine my stupid son and his sorry ass friends bullying the kid because of that."

"They didn't." The quarian replied with a smile. "Flavius was actually respected in the academy."

"Good, good." The emperor then looked at his friend. "Anything else about him?"

Rael smirked. "Yes, he wants a challenge, and goes by the nickname of Joker."

"Then by the gods I will give him one, give me his dossier and I will move some connections."

* * *

Aulus groaned. This was the most boring shit ever, in history, of the whole universe most likely. Kal's father ranted about their lack of commitment to the military and literally ordered them to be guards at a diplomatic building in Edus Primus. The emperor did not even blink and agreed with it. Even Tali'Zorah sent a message making fun of their situation. Aulus promised retribution, probably a few pranks on the quarian "princess" would do the job.

This was Zertacis, a government owned building that settled citizenship and special card issues with foreigners in the northern sector of the capital. It was always a mess. Kal hated it with a passion. It had been his punishment for his antics since the academy years.

"I'm going to kill my father after this." The quarian growled. "He has no right to do this."

His roman friend smirked. "You should have not raised the skirt of the daughter of Senator Mundus."

"So? This is torture, not punishment!" Kal argued. "I'm going insane from looking at so many fucking turians."

Some members of that race turned to look at the quarian, a glare in their eyes.

Aulus frowned. "Hey, at least don't say it out loud."

There were, at least, forty turians waiting in line for a meeting with an immigrations officer. Some meetings took less than five minutes, others up to two hours. The ones which were lengthy were the best for the turians.

"Next!" A batarian worker yelled. "We don't have all day, move!"

The heir to the Roman throne was not a fan of the treatment on turians and asari. These two species took the brunt of racism and mistreatment in the Triarchy. Shame on the idiots who did that and claimed they were civilized. Only a savage could mistreat fellow living beings as if they were trash.

A quarian worker growled. "If you don't shut that brat up, we will kick you out!"

The turian mother quickly tried to keep her child silent, singing or muttering, but it kept wailing. The male right beside her put a clawed talon on his face, an extremely worried expression forming on his features.

Aulus sighed. "Hey, I'll be back, cover for me."

"Bring me a cigarette." Kal replied as he adjusted himself on the wall, bored out of his mind.

The human cringed at the child's wailing, but he could not help but growl as a couple of officers, quarian and human, began to yell at her for the inability to keep the child down.

"Keep that thing quiet!" The human snapped. "Or you will be kicked out!"

The quarian officer snarled. "This is the last warning, turian."

"I'm sorry sir!" She replied instantly, fear in her eyes. "It's just that he is hungry, and I forgot to-"

"Look, we don't give a flying shit about your damn monstrosity." The manager of the building, a dwemer, yelled from his clerk post. "Either you shut it up, or you're out."

"Hey." Someone tapped the turian lady on the shoulder, making her turn around. She then saw a tall Roman soldier, with blue eyes and a slight smile on his face. "Here, I got this from one of the machines."

She accepted a small vial, which contained dextro nutrition for small children. The turian man next to her gave him a confused stare. He saw a tall human with brown hair, electric blue eyes and white skin. This human had shown more kindness than any other in the past twenty years.

"T-thank you sir." He slightly stuttered.

The Roman shook his head. "Don't mention it."

"What is your name sir?" The turian woman asked as she fed her child.

"Aulus Severus Calpurnius, at your service ma'am."

On the other side, Kal snorted and rolled his eyes. "Always the stupid self righteous jerk." He muttered.

One of the officers growled. "Soldier, stay on your post!"

Aulus raised an eyebrow. "Soldier? You are talking to a superior officer."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"The heir to the throne you twit!" Kal's voice held amusement.

The Roman heir could not help but smirk arrogantly while holding the turian lady's hand.

"I really do not know or have a clue as to why you call these people savages, when you are way lower than any barbarian that existed before." Aulus scowled. "You make Rome look like shit! You make your people look hideous with your goddamn attitude!"

Most of the workers began to cower as the human screamed. Only the dwemer officer and a couple of his supervisors remained, scowling at the Roman.

"If you don't like this, then you can leave." The dwemer spat. "I am sure daddy cannot find you something to do because you are nothing but a failure."

Those words stung as Aulus' eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously. Before he could say anything or summon his biotics, Kal's fist connected the dwemer's face, breaking his nose in a cracking noise that rang throughout the hall.

Workers began screaming as a full on fight began. Aulus immediately shielded the turian woman and her baby, putting them behind him as he launched a direct hook towards a quarian officer.

Powering up his biotics, he shook his head. _'Sextus is going to kill us.' _The Roman thought with a grim smile as he charged into battle while Kal dealt with two guards.

In the shadows, however, Thane kept smiling and looking in Aulus' direction. He was convinced this man had a future, on his watch.

* * *

The food was terrible. It had to be expected from such a shady place. Vermin were hard to find these days, so he depended on generic food that he could barely afford.

Omega was a piece of shit. Aria knew it, the Romans knew it, everyone did. Still, they all came here looking for an easy way out of education and decent jobs to get easy money. Something that annoyed the creature to no end.

These people did not appreciate that they were free to do as they wished. They were prosperous, in some cases. The stupid dwemer depended heavily on trade and loans from the Romans to fund their antics in the laboratories and the battlefield. The quarians were almost always focusing on economic matters while the Romans were slowly following that path.

The creature noticed how this had created a stagnant, almost malignant tumor inside the Triarchy Military. It was still the most powerful force in the galaxy, but it lost its prime due to the internal conflicts. Numerous officers were purged due to the attack…

He shook his head. Those thoughts were for later. To reflect, meditate, redeem them.

It seemed the political problems had messed with the military too. Finally, there was something that could be done to those damn barbarians that had killed and bragged so much. The first on his list were the arrogant, economically moronic dwemer. Those bastards deserved nothing more than complete destruction. So many people had died thanks to them.

The Romans, ah the Romans. Those arrogant, violent creatures... Always striving to get more armed, to better their armies and then unleash their might on the lesser creatures. Not that the Council races were lesser, oh no. It is just a fact that humans and dwemer were bred to destroy, and the quarians to build, then get destroyed by their creations, which were in turn destroyed by the destroyers. How…. funny.

Then the quarians. They suffered, quite, yes. The past plagued them, with the old sins of three centuries earlier. The geth had made their life a living hell until the idiots rushed to save them. However, they never moved a finger or at least tried to do something when… it happened.

After those, the last power left, the drell. Those lizard men grew to be a force to be reckoned with thanks to the Romans and Dwemer. While their economy or military was still inferior to the others, they were still extremely powerful in their own right and, the most important part, united. They were united and most of their colonies bordered turian territory. The Romans made sure the drell were prepared got any eventuality.

The creature sighed. He was the very last of his kind. His species was extinct, completely. There was nobody else out there in the galaxy. He was all alone, fighting for the revenge his species needed and had to get after all these years.

This was the last chapter of his life. The plan to destroy the Triarchy and its species, all of them. Even the Council for trying to kill them before too. The galaxy would be purified on sinners and then, a rightful species would take over.

But the first victim would be Urdnot Wrex, the barbaric leader of the krogan and one of the main masterminds behind his race's destruction. He would be the first to get the axe of mighty revenge before the rest did.

He smirked. "Let the vengeance begin." The voice boomed in the small room.

* * *

Prime Legate Lucius Sextus growled at the message he had just received. The man was not very tall, but the severe expression on his otherwise young face could make anyone cower in fear. On his uniform, there was an hologram of an "L," which gave him the rank of Legate in the Triarchy Army.

His son, Kal, and Aulus Severus, the stupid best friend, were currently in the barracks, awaiting punishment for insubordination. Lucky how the head of that garrison was a friend to Lucius, so he had sent a message hours before the idiots were punished. Their assignment was going to arrive in three days, three damn days!

"Not now Marcus." He grumbled darkly as he heard the door to his office open. In stepped a young human with blonde hair and blue eyes.

That same young man chuckled quietly. "Dad, you know Kal does not fight unless something happened."

"I know that dwemer bastard is an asshole, but he is the head of immigration in the planet!" He shouted. "That alone could land Kal in prison!" He finished, throwing a punch at the desk.

Marcus waved him off. "Don't worry, he will get out thanks to Aulus' daddy, but Theodora and mother will be enough punishment for those two buffoons."

The military officer smirked grimly. "Your mother is going to murder him."

"She will, unless Theodora gets a chance to do that first."

Kal'Sextus' family was full of hard men and women. His mother, Flavia, was an engineer and fierce lady, known for her sweet attitude but also violent outbursts. Theodora, her daughter, was the carbon copy of the queen in the house, and currently on her way to get a degree in medicine.

The brother, Marcus, was currently a lawyer working in a medium ranked firm. He was really close to Kal, but his latest antics and shenanigans had begun to tire him. Immaturity should have been Kal's last name, after all.

"I will give those two idiots one last chance." Lucius scratched his chin. "One trip to the frontier, in Virmire."

Marcus rolled his eyes. His father would do anything for his little quarian golden boy. Even if he had killed the emperor, Lucius would do anything for the kid. It was amusing how Kal grew up to be Mom and Daddy's boy, especially Mommy's.

"You said that last time…" Marcus muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Good." Lucius stood up. "Now, go get your mother and sister, we need to talk and prepare a proper… welcome for those two."

His eldest son shuddered. Kal will be shitting his pants. Aulus? Of course, Flavia was like a mother to him, after all.

"Should I get rid of any firearms in the house?"

Lucius just laughed out loud at his son's comment.

* * *

"I'm dead." Kal muttered, his eyes fixed on the road ahead as his brother drove towards their estate, outside of Tarai, a town close to the planetary capital of Edus Primus.

Marcus nodded somberly. "You are, little brother."

The heir to the Roman throne rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Inside, however, he was shuddering. Flavia was going to kill him, slowly…

Flavia was really good friends with his mother. Once Augusta found out… he was twice dead. Right now, he would give anything to be out of the political home world of his government and stay as far away from his mother as possible. Maybe put a few dreadnoughts along the way to slow her down too…

A text put him out of his thoughts. Reading the tag of the name on his omni tool, he scowled and began typing.

_Tali: Hey, grounded yet?_

_Aulus: Grounded? What am I? A child?_

_Tali: Uh… yes._

_Aulus: Just you wait Zorah, this isn't over yet._

_Tali: What do you suggest?_

The Roman smirked and prepared himself for probably the greatest comeback against Zorah in years.

_Aulus: A date, just you and me. I will take you to Nicopolis, they say it has fabulous dextro and amino food._

The fact that she grew silent for three minutes made him smirk. She was probably shocked and confused. However, an answer came right away, and it wasn't to his liking.

_Tali: No._

The human frowned. '_Why the hell not? We are going to get married. Might as well just pretend from now.'_

_Aulus: Why not?_

_Tali: Because I hate you. Duh._

_Aulus: I can't help but roll my eyes at that statement. What, daddy doesn't let you go out? You gotta keep studying?_

_Tali: Calpurnius…._

_Aulus: Yeah, Tali'Calpurnius, your name finally sounds good, fit for a proper lady, I should say._

The Roman then frowned. Was he… flirting with Tali'Zorah? The girl who made his life a living hell just by her uptight attitude and, the best one yet, her intelligence? Yeah, he was jealous of her intelligence, but so what?

_Tali: FINE! This Friday, eight o'clock sharp. If this is a prank Aulus…._

_Aulus: If it was a prank, I would have told you about a much more expensive restaurant, imagine that..._

_Tali: I hate you._

_Aulus: Awww, you hurt my feelings Zorah, let me try to give a fuck about it._

_Tali: I hope your mother goes banshee on you. She is so sweet, but you monster give her a living hell of a life with your stupid antics._

_Aulus: Don't get me started on your mom. She is so gorgeous…_

_Tali: Keelah! What the hell?!_

_Aulus: Yeah, I had a crush on her when I was fourteen. I would always imagine myself and your mother in one of those big quarian ships used for colonization. What was their name? Liveships right? Living together, facing impossible odds… _

_Tali: This conversation is over._

_Aulus: What is her number again? If you are not willing to be my date, then might as well go for your mother._

_Tali: I have a shotgun, with a dwemer blade on it._

_Aulus: Hah! Bye!_

The Roman started laughing all of a sudden. This girl…. she was so fiery. He liked that in women. He wondered if she was like that in bed…

'_Seriously? Thinking of the Zorah girl in bed? Are you stupid?'_

Why would he be stupid? She was hot! But then again, she dressed like a tomboy in the academy. No male would dare hit on her and her friend's list was short. Well, there was a dwemer who worshiped her but he was one of the loners that sat at the very back, just sighing like an idiot every time she made a correct statement.

It was sad, really.

"We are here." Kal said suddenly. "Who were you chatting with?"

Aulus smirked. "It was Zorah, apparently, she is happy we are getting punished."

The quarian narrowed his eyes. "Bitch." He seethed as his best friend chuckled loudly.

Aulus was now looking forward to mess with Zorah next Friday. While they were not meant to be a couple, he was sure as hell they would help each other and form a friendship. Who cared? He just wanted to pull some pranks on her. Next week was going to be good.

* * *

"My Lord, the plans are done, here are the blueprints." The scientist bowed and held on his hand various data pads to the head scientist of Cerberus, Lord Eido Kagrenac.

The tall dwemer, with deep hazel eyes smiled. "Thank you Doreos, lets see…" Kagrenac proceeded to examine the plans. "You are missing forty five degrees on project two and project three is incomplete…"

"I am sorry sir, I-"

"Not your fault." Kagrenac chuckled. "We are in a rush. The senators are set to visit our installations aren't they? We want some incentives to keep researching."

Doreos smiled nervously. "Yes sir, our budget is covering forty five of the fifty seven projects, and all are important, of course."

"Indeed." Lord Kagrenac rose up. "Mass relays are fascinating technology." He scratched his beard with one hand, the other fixing his hard alongside his pointy ear. "Not even with the might of our minds can we comprehend a quarter of its… process, its magnificence, you know?"

The human scientist brightened all of a sudden. "But your research has seen some nice weapons, my lord."

Kagrenac sighed. "I want a change, provide people with some kind of thing that will help them, not destroy lives." He shook his head. "We were bred for that, though. Humans and us, search and destroy, guard and protect, nothing more, nothing less."

"What about the quarians sir?"

"Those are a rare breed!" Kagrenac's laugh boomed through the large room. "Builders and techno sophists like us yet still care enough about their people." The head scientist's smile faltered. "They treat their women better than we have ever done in thousands of years."

"Difference of culture, my lord."

"Sadly, you are right. Many of my bright scientists are women, like Daro, as an example."

Doreos shuddered. "She's a little on the crazy side, my lord."

Laughter came from the other man. "Why do you say that?"

"She said the geth should have been put into control instead of being destroyed."

Now, that wasn't such a… bad idea. "Control?"

"Yes, retake the geth with their rightful masters, as she put it."

"My brother said something related to that once."

The lower ranked scientist gasped. "Lord Makmol?"

"He said having a synthetic army at our disposal would enable us to ascend into godhood and let the lesser races evolve so they could become our equals later on." Kagrenac then shook his head. "After that, extinguish the weak minded, ignorant races."

"Enslave the other races?" Doreos shook his head slowly. "He is worse than Daro."

Kagrenac chuckled and shrugged. "He has always been insane."

Twins Eido and Makmol Kagrenac were born during the Geth Uprising. Their father, a general in the Imperial Alliance, was killed in action near Ulkmin, in 1920. Their mother raised them alongside their father's brother, an important scientist working for a private firm in the Roman Empire. Exceeding expectations in the academy, both brothers were immediately spotted by recruiters of an important scientific research and development group of Roman/Dwemer origin.

While Eido was more peaceful minded and outgoing with other species, Makmol grew nationalistic, claiming that the three most powerful races should have conquered the galaxy by now. Makmol was especially brutal against turians and batarians, blaming them for numerous wars and skirmishes. He also disliked the quarians for dropping the opportunity to get a synthetic army in their pockets.

Makmol was also antagonistic towards religions, scorning gods left and right. He was a charismatic leader though, and had, in his banner according to Arcanii agents, over a thousand dwemer, human, drell, krogan and quarian scientists and engineers. He was growing stronger in the political circles with his ideals. Eido smelled Civil War…

The Dwemer Empire could not afford another Diamond War… another four billion dead? Or more?

"Ah! Sir." Kagrenac was pulled out of his thoughts as his subordinate smiled. "Your son called! He is almost done with Forta Nova Gaul Blackreach!"

"Such a long name." The head scientist complained. "When is he visiting by the way?"

"Tomorrow, he was thinking of bringing Firat."

"He may."

"I will tell him immediately!" With that, the cheery-shy scientist left, humming a song in the process. Kagrenac was baffled.

The head scientist then looked out his window, watching the countless stars that were once so beautiful and unique, but now they were just… stars; dull, meaningless. Spaceflight status made the dwemer lose their interest almost completely in observing stars through telescopes or teaching children that space was beautiful and vast. Now classes taught how space could be a place for war and conflict too.

Eido knew that a utopia was impossible. He scoffed at the idea, there could never be a perfect place. No one was perfect, whatever Makmol may think. However, there could be a place mostly peaceful and strong, united too. He wanted that, as the Triarchy was slowly falling.

* * *

_Dates of Importance in the Imperial Triarchy Codex Part IV_

_1871 – The Roman Military begins "officially" recruiting krogan and drell as legionaries, loyal enforcers and centurions._

_1873 – Plumbatarii gunships are designed by Roman military engineer Cornelius Flaminius II. The quarian military agrees a deal to buy two thousand gunships from the Imperial Alliance Military and Aquincum Inc._

_1874 – Dwemer scientists unveil the new jack of all trades military asset vehicle, the Avia Terra Scholae. Roman military officers review the vehicle in Tzarzus and agree to buy ten thousand units._

_1875 – The Imperial Senate approves the "Nostrum" law, which allows for krogan and drell people to apply for Imperial citizenship after living and working for seventeen years in Alliance territory, or serving in the military for more than nine years._

_1877 – The Quarians create the first Geth units. Roman scientists become interested in AI research._

_1879 – Dwemer comedian Ralfdoc Merdenac becomes famous for calling turians "cuttle bones." Dwemer dignitaries agree a deal with the Batarian Hegemony, with batarian workers allowed to apply for special job cards to work in dwemer controlled systems._

_1880 – The Quarian Republic joins the annual war games of the Imperial Alliance._

_1881 – Jupiter bombers are designed by a group of Roman and Quarian military scientists. The Dwemer military immediately engages in talks to buy the blueprints of these new military assets._

_1885 – The Quarian Senate reviews a military "partnership" with the Imperial Alliance._

_1889 – Eido and Makmol Kagrenac, two of the greatest dwemer scientists, are born in Blackreach._

_1895 – The Morning War (Geth Uprising) begins. The Geth begin their assault on all Quarians. Five Imperial Alliance Fleets rush through the Perseus Veil. Soon, Human/Dwemer Fleets start deploying Imperial Alliance Legions on Quarian colonies. Emperor Marcus Agrippa I launches Operation Brotherhood and gives a televised speech in which he declares that Quarians as "our friends and brothers, they must be helped against a brutal, monstrous and merciless pack of machines that threaten the galaxy and its entire species." Urban Cohort and Arcanii units are sent to Rannoch. _

* * *

**A/N: So now, you've met the Kagrenacs, one is similar to the Elder Scrolls lore, the other... not so much but close. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to see from you guys in the reviews/PMs! R&R! And no, the romance between Roman Shepard and Tali will be kinda slow, so bear with it. First they gotta start a friendship right? Lastly, if you want to relate to the story a bit more, check this song, it is truly majestic, though short. www. youtube watch?v=PVgfEjIKxQ8**


End file.
